Shaded Blue
by Songbird Sapphire
Summary: John Egbert has a crush on Vriska Serket, and Dave loves to tease him about it. John wants to tell her how he feels, but doesn't know what to say. Vriska feels the same, but thinks John likes Roxy. Will these two be able to tell each other their feelings or will it all come crashing down?
1. Crushes Suck

"Staring at Serket again, Egbert?"

John gets out of his daze as he notices his best friend Dave sit across from him at his kitchen table in the living room. There's a party going on at the Egbert house and John made certain that Vriska would come.

"I wasn't staring!" John exclaims, blushing. Dave shrugs. "Whatever, dude. You keep telling yourself that." John shakes his head and looks from Dave back to Vriska. She's talking to Terezi and when she sees John looking at her, she gives him a grin. Terezi, who's sight has been restored, looks over at John and sticks her tongue at him.

Dave looks at where John's direction is and gets an idea. "Yo Serket and Pyrope get your asses over here!" "Dave!" John hisses. They both come over, with Vriska sitting next to John and Terezi sitting next to Dave.

"You know, you could have said 'please'." Vriska says to Dave. John scoots a little away from Vriska, trying to control his blushing. "Well if you know me, Serket, I don't say 'please'." he retorts. Terezi looks at John and grins at him. "Hey John, this is a great party so far. Even though that Lalonde chick and Kanaya are having sloppy make outs in the corner. Have you ever had sloppy make outs with someone?"

John isn't listening, as he is off in another place. He wonders what it would be like if he had sloppy make outs with Vriska. Her nails digging into his back, his hands on her hips, their tongues going against each other- "JOHN!" He flinches and the table shakes. "WHAT?" he yells.

"I asked you a question." Terezi says, raising her eyebrows. Dave is giving him a secret small smile, probably getting ready to laugh and Vriska is giving him a look that says "What is your deal?" John shakes his head. "Sorry...uh what was your question?" he asks sheepishly. Terezi eyebrows furrow into a annoyed look.

"Never mind, Egbert. Clearly your head is up in space. I'm gonna get up and go bug Karkat. Come on, Vriska." She gets up and Vriska follows her. "Guess I'll talk to you later, John!" she tells him before catching up to her friend. After they leave, Dave slaps John in the face. "Ow! What was that for?" John asks, rubbing his cheek. "For being the Egbert you are. You'll thank me later."

"So I didn't talk to her! What else was I supposed to do?"

"You should've acted causal, instead of imagining scenarios that won't happen."

"But I can't help it! She's so...so..."

"Hot?"

"Shut up, Dave!"

Dave shakes his head. "Well sorry man, but it's the truth. Everytime she's around, you hold back. Just be cool and act casual. And when the time's right, take that Serket booty and run.

John blushes again. He feels like all night, all he's been doing is blushing. "You're right, Dave." "Of course I am. Now I'm gonna get some AJ, have fun with whatever you're doing." Dave gets up and leaves John alone.

John is gonna punch that kid someday.

A/N: JohnVris story! So excited to write this! Let me know what you think of this first chapter or your thoughts on JohnVris in general. Bye bye, for now! :) ~Songbird Sapphire


	2. Cobalt Heart

The night after the party, a certain Serket is sitting in her hive. Normally she would be being the "blah blah huge bitch" that she is, but tonight is different.

She thinks to herself about a boy. A boy named John Egbert. And how he didn't talk to her that much at the party. It was like he was in a different world, perhaps ignoring her. She saw where his eyes were, looking straight at the other Lalonde. What was her name? Roxanne? No, wait, Roxy. So close.

He was looking at Roxy. And not at HER. What does Roxy have that she doesn't? Is it because she can act like a stupid drunk girl? Roxy doesn't share John's love for Nicolas Cage like she does. So why does he like her so much? "Ugh!" Vriska yells, frustrated. Just then she gets a call on her husktop. She opens it, and it's Terezi. Oh god, what does she want?

~gallowsCalibrator begin trolling arachnidsGrip~

GC: YO VR1SK4 :]

AG: Hey.

GC: SO H4V3 YOU T4LK3D TO JOHN Y3T?

AG: Why would I talk to him?

GC: YOU KNOW WHY ;]

AG: I have no idea what you're talking a8out.

GC: SO YOUR3 FLUSH3D FOR H1M 4ND TH4TS OK4Y.

GC: H3S FLUSH3D FOR YOU TOO.

AG: ...Really?

GC: NOP3! H4H4H4H4H4 :P

AG: Shut up!

AG: I don't need your childish nonsense.

GC: RUD3. 1M JUST TRY1NG TO H3LP

AG: 8y 8eing annoying.

GC: YOUR3 NO FUN :[

AG: Doesn't matter how I feel, he likes that Roxy girl.

GC: WH4TS 4 ROXY? :?

AG: That girl that kinda looks like Rose.

GC: OH

GC: 1 F1GUR3D H3 WOULD B3

AG: Wow thanks for the support.

GC: YOUR3 W3LCOM3 :]

AG: Ugh ::::(

GC: WH4T

AG: Nothing. I'm gonna go. Talk to you later.

GC: F1NE 1LL GO BUG SOM3ON3 3LS3

GC: S33 Y4 S3RK3T

~gallowsCalibrator ceased trolling arachnidsGrip~

Vriska closes her husktop and sighs. Terezi is no help. She just loves to tease her and make her feel worse about situation. She doesn't know if Roxy likes John, but she wouldn't rule it out.

Vriska goes over to her window and looks outside. She sees Equius, her neighbor, sitting inside working on his usual robotic stuff. He's lucky he doesn't have to worry about feeling flushed for anyone. All he has is his moirail, Nepeta.

Oh god, what if John just wants to be pale instead of red? Or in human culture, just friends? She grabs one of her precious eight balls and breaks it in frustration. "WHY, JOHN EGBERT? WHY AM I FLUSHED FOR YOU?" she screams.

She looks outside again and sees Equius looking at her through his window, raising an eyebrow. She glares at him and he turns away. Tears start to form in her eyes as she sinks to the floor.

What did she ever do to deserve this?


	3. Ask A Rosemary

John sits on his computer, thinking about what to do. He wants to just ask Vriska out, get it over with, and move on. But he can't and doesn't know why. Maybe because he has never really liked a girl before. Maybe he's scared she'll say no.

She'll say no. She'll say, "John, you're hilarious!" and give him that sexy grin of hers he enjoys so much...ugh! "John, you're dreaming." he tells himself. He wants to just hold her and take her for his own. And tell her how much he lo-

Suddenly he receives a message from Dave. Oh great.

\- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]-

TG: yo

EB: what?

TG: you asked her out yet

EB: no!

TG: just making conversation

TG: no need to get on my case

EB: sorry it's been stressing me out lately

EB: i don't know what to do

TG: dude just chill

TG: i know how hard it is for you to not think about that serket booty

EB: DAVE

TG: yes?

EB: shut up

TG: look dude you gotta man up

TG: you stall too long and she's gone

TG: swept up by another like crumbs and a broom

EB: youre right...again

TG: yep

EG: I think im gonna ask rose for advice

EG: talk to you later

TG: good luck you'll need it

\- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]-

EB: rose

TT: Hello John

EB: i need your help

TT: Yes, Dave told me of your Serket problem.

TT: I find it amusing how you sit there and daydream of unlikely scenarios.

EB: can you help or not?

TT: Sorry, John. It's probably for the best if you speak with Kanaya on the matter. She is more familiar with Vriska than I am.

EB: oh yeah i forgot about that

TT: Clearly or we wouldn't be having this conversation.

EB: ...

TT: I'll get her for you. Don't go anywhere.

-tentacleTherapist [TT] disconnected-

John waits about an hour until Kanaya finally gets to him.

~grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB]~

GA: Hello John. Sorry For The Wait.

EB: it's okay

GA: So You Are Flushed For Vriska, Am I Correct?

EB: yes

GA: Alright. I Guess You Need My Expertise On The Subject

GA: I Suggest Not Acting Like A Fool

EB: and...?

GA: That Is All To Be Said On The Matter

GA: Now If You Excuse Me I Am Going To Make Tea

GA: Good Luck With Your Situation

EB: dammit

~grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB]~

John sighs and gets off his computer. No one is really helping him, so he guesses that he'll just have to do this on his own. He changes his clothes, goes downstairs, and goes outside.

He gets into his dad's car on the driver's side and starts the car. He's gonna settle this once for all.

"Vriska Serket, I am coming for you." he says in confidence.


	4. Vrisky Business

Vriska hears a knock at her hive. Who dares come here? She goes over to the door and opens it. Standing in the doorway is the cutest guy she has ever seen in her life.

"John? What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" she asks him, amazed that he even knew where she was. "I came here in my Dad's old car with help from the windy thing. And Jade." he replies. She smiles at him, trying to keep calm that her crush is here. "So you came here to see me? Gosh, what a gentlemen."

He smiles back at her. "Well I haven't seen you in awhile and we didn't talk much at the party, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Vriska starts to get butterflies in her stomach. Just her and John? No one else?

"Dave and Terezi will be with us too." John adds, making Vriska's fantasies go down the toilet. "Wait what?" she says as she snaps back to reality. "I said, Dave and Terezi will be hanging out with us." John repeats. Vriska nods. "Okay, are we hanging out right now?"

"Well yeah, Dave has been on my ass about hanging out with him and Terezi. I thought maybe you like to come along too, Vriska." "I'd like to be on your ass." Vriska says under her breath as John walks to the car.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing. I said 'The car has some class.' "

"Yeah my Dad always liked classic cars for some reason." John says getting into the driver's side. Vriska sits in the passenger's seat next to him. She imagines kissing John right now and getting it over with. The thought makes her blush as John uses the wind, (and help from Jade) to go from Alternia and back to Earth.

John sees Vriska blushing in the rear view mirror. She is probably thinking about someone else. Someone not him. He turns he attention back to the road. His frustration makes him speed further than allowed, making Vriska notice.

"John, slow down! Are you trying to get us killed?" John lightly lifts his foot off the gas to reduce his speed, but it's not enough to safely pass the police car parked on the side of the road. Sirens blare and John groans.

(Later...)

John and Vriska finally arrive at Dave's house. Terezi is with him, grinning like usual. Vriska goes up to Terezi. "I need to talk to you." she whispers and drags her away from the boys. John and Dave don't seem to mind as they just start talking about lame human culture. And John's unfortunate speeding ticket.

Vriska pulls Terezi aside. "You take Dave and leave. Now." she orders.

Terezi gives her a quizzical look. "Why? Oh wait. You want to be alone and have sloppy make outs with John. Jeez, get over yourself Serket." Vriska sighs and puts her hand on her hips. "I'm gonna punch you one of these days. But seriously, I just want to be alone with John."

"I just want to be alone with Vriska." John says. Dave rolls his eyes behind his shades. "Whatever man. I'll take Terezi to Karkat's place and I'll leave you with your girlfriend." John blushes at that word. "She's not my-" "Yeah sure whatever man." Dave interrupts. He calls Terezi over and they leave John and Vriska alone.

John rubs his head. "Uh, I guess Dave had other plans." Vriska smiles nervously. "Yeah, Terezi wanted to go with apparently. Wanna go grab something to eat? And hang out?" John's heart starts to beat fast. "Sure, Vriska."

Vriska is feeling the same way as John as they both get in John's car again.

A\N: Whew. Almost got carried away. As much as I like to write more in this chapter I think I'll stop here for now. It can only get better or worse for JohnVris now, what will it be?

Oh yeah, and in case anyone got confused, Jade helped John teleport to Alternia to Vriska's hive. She is a space player after all. Though John likes to say he did it himself. I couldn't think of a more logical way that John got from Earth to Alternia.

Shout out to TwinsanitySN in the reviews: Thank you very much, it means a lot! :)

And thank you to everyone else who is enjoying this story. More on the way! ~Songbird Sapphire


	5. Feels

John and Vriska sit on a bench near a park. They talk about their lives and how much things have changed over the years. They both sit at a distance, not too close as to make contact.

Vriska sighs happily. She finally has John all to herself, no one to bother them. She clears her throat and looks over at John. She's been waiting for this for a long time. "Hey John?" she perks up. "Yeah, Vriska?" John says, his blue eyes staring into hers. "I have to tell you something. Something I've been meaning to say a long time." she tells him.

John's heart starts to beat even faster. What is she gonna say? "Really? Me too." he manages. He's getting anxious. He feels the sweat start to form on his neck.

Vriska's eyes widen."Oh, do you wanna go first John?"

"No, you can."

"No, it's not very important."

"No, I insist. Ladies first."

"Get real, Egbert."

"I am real, Serket."

Vriska loves it when he calls her Serket. But it seems like she can't tell him how she feels. She's doesn't know what to say. John is staring at her now. She sighs and just says something that won't make her look more ridiculous:

"You are a really good friend to me."

John feels like he just got punched in the gut. Oh. That's what she was gonna say. "You're a really good friend to me too, Vriska." Vriska feels her heart just leaped from her chest. Just a friend?

"Cool." she says awkwardly. "Yeah." John says. They sit in silence for awhile. John feels like a fool. He did all this for her, and all she can say is that they're just friends? But they have a connection! She belongs to him!

Vriska is pissed. She thought John could be everything she ever wanted. But no, they're just friends. Nothing more. She came out here for nothing. Just to feel like hell and fall in love with a guy that only wants friendship. She gets ready to leave when she hears a familiar voice.

"John! Vriska! Hi!"

Roxy comes running towards them. Oh no. Not her.

John starts to smile and waves at her. "Hi Roxy!" Roxy comes up to them and gives John a hug. He hugs back, making Vriska want to punch him. Roxy goes and gives Vriska a hug, making Vriska want to punch John and throw up.

"Wow, you two look great as ever! I'm like so happy to see you!" Roxy cheers, jumping up and down for joy. John smiles at her. He is so glad to see her after this awkward mess. Roxy looks at them and gets a grin on her face. "So are you two like...dating?"

Vriska stands up. "No! And why would I even bother?" she snaps. John looks at her with sad eyes. Then he furrows his eyebrows in anger. "Well if that's how you feel, Vriska, then I'll just go away." he says coldly. He walks away from her with his head down.

Roxy looks from Vriska to John. "Uh...sorry. Didn't mean to pull a nerve there. I'm gonna go." Roxy runs off, leaving Vriska by herself.

Vriska doesn't get it. If he likes Roxy so much, why did he act like that? Did she offend him? Whatever! He doesn't deserve to know the truth. He shouldn't know how she feels about him. He and Roxy can run off and get married, while Vriska spends the rest of her days alone.

She doesn't care anymore.

She doesn't want to care anymore.

But she does.

A/N: John and Vriska almost shared their feelings, but in the end they lost control. And now, their future doesn't look so bright. And Roxy may get involved again, revealing a surprising secret that may change everything!

See ya next time! ~ Songbird Sapphire


	6. It's Over, Isn't It?

2 weeks after the situation that occurred at the park, John sits in his bedroom alone. Vriska's words continue to haunt him, to hurt him even. He never thought she would say something like that. How she wouldn't bother dating him.

After all he's done for her...?

Vriska is a wreck. She knows she hurt John's feelings. She's tried over and over to apologize, but he wouldn't listen. Parallel to John, she too sits alone in her hive. Dozens of broken 8 balls lie scattered about.

After all she's done for him...?

Dave, Terezi, Kanaya and Rose are grouped together in Rose's house. They all have one thing in common: getting John and Vriska to be matesprites.

Dave complains that John won't talk to anyone. Terezi complains Vriska is a bigger bitch than she usually is. Rose thinks it would be a interesting pairing. And finally, Kanaya thinks that it would be nice to have another human and troll couple.

"Egbert has been crushing on Serket for a long time. He needs to get him some like now." Dave says. "Dave! Show some maturity." Rose scolds. "You know I'm right. I'm tired of coming over to his house with that dumbass song playing." Terezi makes a confused face. "What's a song?"

Dave face palms. Rose groans and Kanaya resists the urge to laugh. "I'm just gonna ignore that one. Dave explain to Terezi what a song is." Rose says annoyed. Dave whispers into Terezi's ear. She nods and pretends like nothing ever happened.

"Moving on!" Rose shouts, almost like a teacher, "Dave, what is this song called?" "Uh...I don't know but I think it was from that Con Air movie."

"Wait a minute. I may know what song it is." Terezi pipes up. They all look at her in disbelief. She puts her arms up in defense. "Okay so I forgot the definition of 'song'. Jeez lay off!"

Kanaya puts her hand on Terezi's shoulder. "Go on, Pyrope." Terezi continues."It's called 'How Do I Live?'. I've heard Vriska sing it before and she's made me listen to it. She said it was because of that movie. She watched it with John once, and I guess it stuck with her."

"Oh yes, the movie with Nicholas Cage in it. Why am I not surprised?" Rose then starts to form an idea in her head. Maybe that one song can change things.

Vriska begins to question Roxy's motives. She wonders if Roxy truly likes John or just wants to make her suffer? After all, she was the one who showed up at the park to ruin things.

But Vriska snapped so it's her fault still. She contacts John one more time in the hopes of talking to him.

-arachnidsGrip [AG] begin trolling ectoBiologist [EB]-

AG: John please hear me out.

AG: I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

EB: you made yourself pretty clear

EB: i get it you don't want someone like me in your way

AG: That's not true!

EB: vriska

AG: Yeah?

EB: you should stop being a bitch

AG: ...

EB: ...

AG: Thanks John. 8est advice ever. *sarcasm*

EB: vriska wait

AG: If you had any idea on how I feel a8out you would change your attitude real quick!

EB: wait what

EB: what do you mean?

AG: Forget it!

AG: It doesn't matter anymore. You don't want me.

AG: Good8ye John.

-arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB]-

Vriska tosses her husktop aside and goes over to her bed. She lays down as tears stream down her face. She needs to stop crying and looking so weak. She's supposed to be the baddest bitch in all of Alternia. Now she's laying here crying her eyes out over some stupid human boy.

Then suddenly she sits up. She realizes what to do now. She needs to find out the truth. She is going to find Roxy and fix this mess.

And then she's going make her pay.

A/N: It's been awhile but Chapter 6 is finally complete. Looks like Rose, Dave, Kanaya, and Terezi are trying to make things better while Vriska might make things worse! Soon Roxy will reveal something no one else has known about that will make Vriska run back to John again! Stay tuned for the next final chapters of Shaded Blue!


	7. As The Web Spins

Vriska is all pumped and ready to wreck havoc on Roxy Lalonde. She's ready to kick ass and throw some dice. But she doesn't have any dice. Anyway, she just wants settle the score. She's tired of Roxy meddling in between her and John. That's right, meddling!

Thanks to Sollux, who is a whiz with computers and hacking, she was able to find Roxy's home. Sollux was reluctant at first, given the bad history, but he shrugged and said that at least Vriska is hurting someone besides him.

He can't move on can he? Well neither can Vriska.

Vriska moves up to the door. She bangs on it hard. "Roxy! Come out here at once!" she yells. After a moment, someone opens the door. It's that Crocker girl! Vriska feels a bit awkward. "Uhh is Roxy here?" Jane crosses her arms. "Yes, yes she is. What do you want, Vriska?" Just then, Roxy comes out. "Who's at the door, Janey?" she asks, as she kisses Jane's cheek.

Vriska gasps. Roxy smirks at her. "Hehe, sorry. I didn't know we had company. Sup Vrisks?" Vriska clears her throat. "Well Roxy, I was gonna confront you about liking John. But clearly I'm wrong." Roxy looks at Jane and they both start to laugh, making Vriska confused. "What's so funny?"

"Vriska! I don't have feelings for John. Jane is the only one I have eyes for, plus she's my girlfriend!" Roxy tells her. Jane blushes and giggles. Vriska feels like she just got bitch slapped hard in the face. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Roxy gives Vriska a small smile. "Vriska, I know you like John. I'm sorry about what happened at the park. But you want to know something? John likes you back, girl!"

Vriska blushes a bright shade of cobalt. "He...he does?" Roxy and Jane both nod. "Yes, he's told us both." Jane says. Vriska backs up and puts her face in her hands. She feels like she just got bitch slapped even more. "I should probably get moving." she says and she runs away from both of them.

Roxy and Jane look at each other and smile. That takes care of that.

Another party is set up again, much to everyone's complaint about the last party. (Two words: Gamzee and Faygo) Rose, Kanaya, Dave, and Terezi tell everyone they know their plan. Karkat yells that there is no bleeping way he would help John get with Vriska. "They aren't even supposed to be together! Did you numbskulls lose your brain cells?" Dave rolls his eyes. "Shut it."

Rose will get John and Kanaya will get Vriska. They don't know Vriska is on her way to John's house right now. Dave and Terezi are in charge of setting up and entertainment. Obviously Dave WILL be the entertainment.

John's world has been shattered like glass. He hasn't been out of the house in days. All he does is sit in his room and watch dumb movies. And that song keeps playing. It reminds him of Vriska. He sings along in monotone, word for word.

When the song is over, it repeats. Dad Egbert eventually grows tired of this charade and marches up to John's room. He turns off the music player with no response from John. Dad Egbert sighs and smokes his pipe. He goes over to John, who is laying on his bed. John looks up from him, black circles under his eyes from no sleep.

"Son." Dad Egbert begins but John interrupts him. "I don't feel like talking, Dad." Dad Egbert gives his son a fatherly stern. "You say that, but I know better." John shakes his head. "I don't want to talk. I'm too bummed out and I would appreciate if you left me alone."

Dad Egbert sighs and and walks out of John's room. Before he descends down the stairs, he runs into Vriska. "Ah, Vriska. I didn't hear you knock." "I'm sorry, Mr. Egbert. It was an emergency." she explains quickly then runs into John's room and shuts the door. Dad Egbert gives a fatherly stern expression again then walks away. It must be really important.

John looks to see who came in. To his shock, it's his crush. Or who he thought was his crush. "Vriska? What are you doing here?"

Vriska sighs and walks over to him. "I came to apologize." she says before planting a kiss on his lips.

A/N: So at last Roxy's secret is revealed! And Vriska made a move that John never dreamed possible!

So yeah, the final chapter, (yes 8 chapters cause of the Vrisk) will take a long while to do. Life and personal things and thinking of how it will end puts a toll on my brain! -_-

Thanks for reading and thank you all so much for the follows and favs so far, it really means alot! :) ~Songbird Sapphire


	8. Spider8reath

John Egbert walks along a beach with his girlfriend, Vriska Serket. They hold hands and walk barefoot, a romantic idea on John's part. As they leave their footprints behind, they signify that one has now become two.

Vriska can never be more happier. She finally got the man of her dreams, besides Nic Cage. She holds John's hand tightly making sure she's not letting him go again. They finally stop and sit down close to the shoreline. Feferi is probably spying on them now.

After Vriska kissed John, John took her into his arms and held her close. That moment in time changed his life, he's a better man because of her. Rose caught them together when she was sent over there. Kanaya got the call after she arrived at Vriska's hive.

The party went well, despite Karkat's bickering about John and Vriska together. Vriska politely punched him in the face. (Well "politely" is probably the wrong word, she just got him to hush is all.) Terezi giggled the whole time and Dave gave them a thumbs up.

"John?"

"Yes, Vriska?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two share a passionate kiss, with the heat rising in John's cheeks making him blush. His entire face is red and Vriska laughs at him. It's a wonderful feeling for both of them.

Not too far Rose and Kanaya watch them. Rose smiles and kisses Kanaya's cheek. "I think we nailed it." she says. Kanaya smiles back. "Is that the human term for success?" Rose nods and takes Kanaya's hand. "Yes, yes it is."

The two girls leave John and Vriska alone, as the sun sets. Things can get better, you just gotta believe they can.

After a few weeks I'm back! And now this story is finally finished. Sorry for the short chapter, there really wasn't much left to write. Thanks to everyone who enjoyed it and read it. I hope you all have a wonderful day or evening. See ya! : ) ~Songbird Sapphire


End file.
